A Sinners Truth
by Suma Akila
Summary: No longer a One Shot. SesshyKag. She's married. I know.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is like a One-Shot that will try and get me back into my groove.

Tell me what you think about it, would you? Really, if ya'll think it is good, I will start working on my other stories again. If not, I think I will lay down the pen. It's quite hard to bounce back from everything, you know?

Anyways, so review. Hope you do enjoy.

A Sinners Truth

Her knocking echoes down the hallway of the apartment rooms, falling silent when they have no place to go otherwise. She feels a tad bit of relief when it seems as if no one is going to answer the door, and she begins to turn away.

She whips back, however, when the door swings wide open, revealing a bare chested male, golden brown eyes boring down upon her intently.

Her own eyes break away from his as they trail down over the chiseled muscles in his chest and stomach, over the baggy black cargos that cling to his hips, to his feet and back up, his long silvery hair flickering in the corner of her eyes as she shifts.

It's a long time before she says something, her palms brushing down her pencil knee length black skirt uneasily. She clears her throat, licking her lips as well. "We… can't do this anymore. I can't… do this anymore…" She bites down nervously on her lower lip, gaze focusing on the door frame instead of on the specimen before her.

If she would have looked, the gaze he gives her would have alerted her to his actions. So, when he steps out from his doorway, his hands roaming over her body, her sharp hasp would slip out unheedingly, silenced only by smooth lips that roughly… hungrily… clasp over hers.

A sweet tongue invades her mouth as he begins to back her up against the railing of the staircase.

Her small hands move up to push back weakly on his chest, though only in a half hearted attempt to push him away. He grabs ahold of her left hand, tugging softly on the ring that rests upon her ring finger.

It comes off effortlessly and falls with a clunk to the ground, forgotten for now. She pants for breath as he pulls away, his hot eyes boring down into hers before he twists her around and pushes her demandingly into the railing.

It hits her midsection and she bends at the waist, hands gripping the wood as she feels her skirt lifted up around her stomach, her under-ware yanked down, and a large pair of hands clutching at her hips.

She nearly cries out when he plunges himself into her, rocking his body in a fast, steady beat. She bites down on her tongue to silence herself, and she leans her head to the side when a pair of lips caress her neck.

The seering of her flesh travels into her body, ripping through like a wild fire. His smooth, deep voice makes her shiver.

"You cannot let go of me, my dear Kagome. You do not wish to." The truth of his words make her close her eyes and ask for forgiveness, even as he continues. When a hand gathers into her ponytail and yanks back, she cannot help but to snap out of her trance and cry out her pleasure.

Behind her, with his black pants pooled around his ankles, the silver haired male grins.

It does not take long for her legs to begin shaking, and she lets go of herself as she orgasms, catching herself with the railing so that she doesn't collapse.

He follows suite after a couple more hard thrusts and as he spills into her he bends over her back with a small grunt, lips finding her neck again. "Come now… my Kagome… rest. I will wake you when it's time for you to go home…"

He leans down, slipping his pants back up along with her under-ware, and he pulls down her skirt before sweeping her up into his arms. She sighs lightly, pressing her cheek against his slightly sweaty chest, and he turns, moving back into his apartment, swinging the door shut with his foot.

He settles her down into his bed, tucking her into the covers as she drifts off, watching her only for a while before shutting the bedroom door and going out into the hallway to retrieve her ring. He eyeballs it as he slowly moves back into his living room and picks up his phone.

He drags on dialing the number, and waits patiently as the line rings. When a groggy, lighter male voice comes through the receiver, he sits on down on his couch, forehead in his palm.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? It's too early in the morning to be call-" "I'm in love with her." The line goes silent and then there is a groan and the sound of someone sitting up. "She's married…" "I know, Miroku. I know."

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad you like it. Here's another to quench your thirst.

Your overenthusiastic nature convinced me to continue this story…

…and others.

Have a great night, I suppose, and Review, if you would.

Gracias.

A Sinners Truth

She stands beside her little silver Highlander, one hand pressed against the drivers door, the other holding her keys limply at her side. The house before her looms dangerously, sneering at her discretions.

She drags in a deep breath, her hand leaving the car door to brush back stray bangs, and she walks forward to enter the house, plopping her keys down upon the small end table in the entrance hall.

The sound raises a hoot from somewhere within the house and before she can even blink, a blur comes darting around a corner and nearly knocks her over in excitement.

"Momma! Where ya been? I missed you! Daddy said you had to work again and he just left to go to the store and I thought I was going to be here all alone but now you're here so I won't get bored and daddy only played with me a littile and my friend isn't home and I want to play some more…. Wanna play?"

Wide eyes peer expectantly up at her, bright almost orange red hair strewn out upon his head in a mess. It takes her a few minutes to comprehend everything he has said in a single breath and when she does, she smiles…. But with a small sigh.

"Alright, Shippou dear. Let me just go get changed out of my wok clothes and I will go outside and play with you. Ho watch some TB while I get ready, alright hun?" The tired tone doesn't quite reach the bouncy child as he squee's and darts off again to the living room, leaving her to shake her head and turn to the right to clomp up the stairs.

The bedroom she enters is through wide double doors, but it does not impress her any longer. Her eyes roam over the dark burgundy walls and rich oak furniture without really seeing, and she mutely strolls into the large walk in closet.

Her side is to the left and she barely even sees the grey, black, and blue suits hanging sharply on the right. The shelves built in below her hanging clothes holds her jeans and t-shirts, all folded in perfect 6x12 inch squares.

She pulls a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt, stepping out of her high-heels as she leaves the closet. Her button up white shirt is stripped off and left on the floor as soon as she places her 'play clothes' on the bed, her skirt following suit.

She stands there, blankly, then gets dressed in a mechanical way. She wonders, only for a heart-beat, when her husband will be home, as she goes back downstairs to play with her son.

"So she's gone home?" Miroku asks over the strangely silent phone, his right hands' pointer finger and thumb massaging the bridge of his nose. He can't think any differently about his friend and yet he cannot imagine what he would do if his wife was cheating on him…..

"That's no fair, momma! S-s-stop tickling me!" The little red head rolls around, trying to get away from her as she laughs and continues her onslaught of tickles, both of them beginning to get green stains on their clothes from the grass.

"I caught you! Now you have to pay the price!" She pauses so that he can catch his breath and then she continues, more so than before, his small hands fumbling desperately for her own.

"She departed around a half and hour ago." Sesshomaru picks at a few keys on his laptop, not reall focusing on his work. What was the point anyways? There was no use in doing it now if he had another day to get it completed.

He stops with a heavy, frustrated sigh and his eyes fall to the side where a quite large diamond ring still rests. He picks it up, turning it around in his hand as he blankly states his fact to his friend.

"She left her ring."

They collapse to the ground, both breathing hard and chuckling. The clouds move lazily in the sky, forming shapes that resemble all sorts of things. Shippou's voice peeps out into the air. "Momma, I see a bunny in the sky!" Sure enough, she finds the bunny frolicking in the clouds.

Before her eyes, however, the cloud shifts and breaks, forming into something completely different. "It's a dog now." The statement seems so simple, so innocent. If only life were like the shapes in the clouds.

"She… left her ring? That could not bode well, good friend." Miroku groans and finally rolls out of his bed, yawning widely as he scratches at his thigh. The phone is quiet again, but he knows that all he has to do is wait until Sesshomaru is ready to say something else.

He is not prepared, however, for what his friend says. "I kept it from her. She didn't remember it because I didn't remind her."

She heard his car before she heard the front door close. She sits up from her relaxed position on the ground, peering into the kitchen through the glass back door, watching as he saunters in and puts the groceries on the island.

Shippou jumps up, immediately re-energized, and runs in through the doors singing, "Papa's home! Papa's ho-o-ome!" With another sigh she heaves herself off of the ground and moves in through the door, stopping just inside as Shippou bounces up into his fathers arms, his own linked behind his neck.

"Guess what, daddy! Momma played with me the whole time you were gone!"

The sound of a door opening in the background of Miroku's phone makes Sesshomaru stand and begin pacing. How is he supposed to talk to Miroku with his wife home? A small growl emits from his throat as he waits, Miroku's muffled voice speaking to his wife.

Finally he comes back on the phone, speaking softer. "What do you mean? Are you purposely trying to have her husband find out? This is a dangerous game you are playing!" Sesshomaru snorts, waltzing into his kitchen and fishing around for the coffee.

"I missed you while you were at work, my darling." She stands there with a fake dazzling smile as he places their son on the ground and moves forward, enveloping her in a strong hug, his face pressing into her hair. "It was a long day without you. How did it go?"

Kagome blinks slowly, registering his words as her arms move up to curl slowly and slack around his torso, her eyes staring a hole into the wall behind him, her false cheery voice sounding awkward in her ears.

"It was fine, if not a bit frustrating. The fax machine broke down twice and my printer refused to work." The lies come easy now.

The crackling of the coffee pot makes Miroku roll his eyes. Ah yes, he had forgotten about Sesshomaru's new addiction to black coffee, courtesy from the lady of whom they are speaking. It is a good thing Miroku has stepped outside, for the next comment made has him gaping at his cell phone….

"I hope he finds out."

His hands travel down her arms to her hands and he squeezes at them as he steps back, smiling. She watches in curiosity as his smile fades and he looks down at her hands, brows furrowed. "Kagome… where is your ring?" She draws a blank as her eyes fall and the lie slips out as easily as all of the others.

"I took it to be cleaned." She hopes the blush on her face is not evident.

So yeah. End.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I am overly happy. I got two reviews… from the same person.

I still love my DreamBeamz. Always there. However you spell it.

Hope you are enjoying this. Yeah.

Have a great night?

A Sinners Truth

She waits silently for her order, which isn't hard at all, as well as waiting for her two very dear friends. The night had been awkward, with her husband wanting more than just a warm body to snuggle up with.

He had accepted her excuse about the ring as easily as he had accepted it when she said she was not into it at the time because she did not feel well. It is different from her Sesshomaru, her husbands actions feeling more thought out than actually spontaneous. She sighs, leaning against the counter.

"Is there ever a time where you are not on your phone?" Miroku peers to the woman in his passenger seat, his lips drawing out in a thin line. It isn't as if he chooses to be on the phone all the time… it came with being employed under his best friend.

"I am sorry, Sango dearest. I will try and make this a quick one…" He slows down, flicking on his left turn signal before turning into the parking lot of the little café; his cell phone plastered to his ear even as he finds a spot and throws his car in park.

Finally her drink is ready and she tosses the exact amount on the counter, swiping the cup from the counter and turning to find a place to sit. That place happens to be comfortably set beside the café's fireplace, and she finds relief there when she settles down and takes the top off of her cup to inhale the sharpness of her coffee. When she exhales, she feels for just a moment that the world's problems are no longer hers as well.

His cell phone rings its haunting tune and it takes him a while to decide if he wishes to answer it or not. Eventually he does, the slam of a car door echoing in the background. "Taisho speaking." There is a clearing of a throat and then he leans back in his chair, waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Taisho! Good morning, Sir. I am here at the café and I was wondering if you would like me to bring you in something?" Sesshomaru feels his taste buds prickle and he hmm's in the back of his throat. "Just my usual, Miroku." And then he hangs up.

Simple as that.

Just like every morning. If there is one thing Miroku can vouch for, it's knowing how Sesshomaru acts in the mornings. His phone slips into his pocket and he takes his wife's arm as they move into the café.

His wife instantly laughs, pulling away to go to her friend. Miroku can't help but notice how the others' eyes look tired. He motions to the person behind the counter who automatically goes to work, having learned quickly what is always ordered.

His wife's smooth voice draws his attention back to the girls. "Kagome! Good morning! How are you feeling? The boss said you called in sick yesterday. I was left alone with that creepy man!"

Kagome offers a small, tired smile. Sango always has a way of making everything seem brighter in the world. She takes a slow sip of her steaming black coffee, feeling it as it sears down the back of her throat.

"I am feeling much better Sango, thank you. And Miroku! Hello buddy, what's new?"

He offers her his hand, smiling that charming smile. Ever since he married his lovely Sango he would no longer hug another woman. It tempted his wandering hands, and his wife has a mighty swing.

She grasps his left hand with her own and he brings the hand up to brush a kiss along the back side of it. This is when he would first notice that she is not wearing her ring and, it not having registered in his head yet, he speaks playfully.

"Why Kagome my dear! Does the absence of your ring symbolize a new single woman?" It is a joke, but he watches curiously as she begins to blush, pulling her hand away to rub it with her free one.

That was unexpected. She can feel the hot blush upon her cheeks as it travels down her neck to spread out across her chest. She shifts, clearing her throat. "Now Miroku, you should know better! I left it at a jeweler to be cleaned yesterday. It needed it terribly!"

She offers a shaky smile, but a convincing one. At least, it was convincing to her friend Sango who bounces towards the counter to balance three cups in her hands and move back. "Miroku! A little help, please!"

Kagome lets out a breath she was not aware she was holding as Miroku's deep eyes tear away from hers and he takes two of the cups. "So sorry my dear!" Idly Kagome wonders when Miroku had begun drinking his coffee black, for the strong smell from one of his cups is unmistakable.

"Miroku, I did not know you liked your coffee black!"

Miroku groans and rolls his eyes, holding the cup with the coffee away from him with an affronted look. "You are mistaken, Kagome! This horrid stuff does not belong to me. It is for my boss. Personally I do not see how he drinks the wretched stuff!"

He watches as her eyes genuinely smile and she toasts her cup in his direction. "It is the most delicious thing you could possibly ever drink, Miroku! Don't you agree, Sango?"

Even as her eyes turn on a cringing, disgusted looking Sango, she realizes that perhaps she has said something wrong, for Miroku is looking at her as if he has just really –seen- her for the first time.

It makes her quite uneasy, but she tries to ignore it and focus on Sango's words instead. "No way! I nearly got sick when you had me drink some! Nasty stuff." Sango peers at her watch out of habit. She likes being five minutes early instead of just 'on time.'

Despite Miroku's best attempt at fighting the thought, pieces in his mind begin to form into a quite convincing picture. The fact that Kagome had called in sick yesterday, and the fact that she is not wearing her ring. He could remember Sesshomaru describing his lover to him as having raven locks and soft, innocent brown eyes.

He blinks, the woman before him definitely fitting that description, and the kicker is the coffee. Be it coincidence or not, it is almost too perfect and too alike to be anything but the truth. So, convinced that his friend before him is his other friends' lover, he sits down to take it all in.

What a bother!

End. Enjoy?


	4. Chapter 4

Blah.

The End.

A Sinners Truth

It's just a coincidence, it has to be. Kagome would never… ever be the one to be cheating. Her husband, perhaps, but her? I guess… there is only really one way to find out….

Miroku clenches his jaw as the elevator doors slide open with a light groan. His vivid hues peer about the room before he finally steps into the office, the temperature within almost making him break out into a sweat.

He messes with his tie as he strolls forward, stopping at the desk to blink at the male settled behind it. Finally he looks up, deep eyes covered by wild bangs, his hair pulled back into a high pony-tail.

Such is the way Sesshomaru prefers males to wear long hair. He gets away with tying his own at the nape of his neck for the simple fact that he is Sesshomaru's friend. Miroku has to shift with his uneasiness at standing before the male.

"Hello Kouga. How are you this morning?" A smile breaks out on the others face and Miroku holds back his cringe. "Fantastic Miroku! And how about you, buddy? I ee you have brought Mr. Taisho's coffee. I will ring him for you."

Miroku takes a deep breath as Kouga buzzes Sesshomaru and the deep silken voice does not take long to filter back. "Send him in." And with that broad smile still plastered to his face, Kouga waves towards the door.

Again Miroku finds himself in an odd position as the door swings shut behind him. Intense golden brown eyes zero in on him and he forces a smile as he moves closer. "Good morning again Sesshomaru! Here is your coffee, just as ordered!"

He hands off the cup, watching as Sesshomaru removes the top to take in a deep breath of the strong aroma. De Ja Vu. Sesshomaru takes a quick gulp, not even acknowledging the seering hot liquid as it burns down his throat.

"This is fine, Miroku. You may leave now." Miroku stands still for a while and then, with a calm voice and a straight face, he speaks. "So have you figured out anything more with Kagome?" Sesshomaru sits down his cup and his fingers rise to rub his temples.

"Not since the last time we…" He seems to realize his own mistake. Fiery orbs slice towards Miroku who stays completely still as he speaks again. "When did you meet her, Sesshomaru? And when did this affair start?"

Sesshomaru looks as if he has no reason to lie, so he sits back in his chair, taking another sip of his coffee with closed eyes. "I met her last year. The affair started around six months ago. Where and how I met her, I believe, is not your business Miroku."

Slowly Miroku nods and turns around. "I will say nothing." And he leaves, walking out of the door, past the desk, and into the elevator. When he steps in, he turns around, and cannot help but look to Kouga once more.

"Do tell your wife I need to speak with her as soon as possible, Kouga." The man blinks and with a grin, he nods. "Sure will Miroku! When I take her out to lunch this afternoon I will let her know!" Ding. Going down….

Down a floor… sigh. Down another floor, sigh, and another… sigh. Ding. What a starting to a day.

Sorry it's so short, but at least its an update… after like… a year or something, I dunno.


End file.
